Foolish Love
by Mrs.SRE Snape
Summary: Minerva tries to deny her feelings for Albus, Albus does his best to change her mind. A cute little on-shot. Read and Review.


**Disclaimer: I do not own HP**

**Thought of this on a whim, hope you like it. As a side note, I know that according to JKR Albus is actually quite a bit older then Minerva, but I decided to make them the same age for the purpose of my story.**

_Foolish Love_

Minerva McGonagall was a sensible witch. Never dilly-dallying about, or giving into ridiculous temptations. There was too much at stake for such nonsense. Yes, she knew her role in life-and there was no room for something as illogical as love. War was impending and she must do the right thing, the proper thing, to prepare the young ones for battle. She must teach then to be strong, and how to fight and survive and direct them down the right paths. Yes, that was her duty. She was an educator after all, as well as a Gryffindor and she would never abandon her responsibility, no matter what that voice in her head was telling her. It was not a logical voice. It was an emotional one, and there was simply no time for it.

"Good morning Minerva." She closed her eyes as he said her name. It wasn't as if he said it in a romantic tone or even a soft one, but just as he would address anyone else. Then why did it get to her so. Why did his mere voice send tingles through her body. Why did simply being in his presence make her feel as if her very soul was on fire. No Minerva just ignored it.

_Your duty is to the children_. _Think of the children._

"Good morning, Albus." She said plainly.

"How was your visit to your sister's?" He asked then taking a sip of his morning tea.

"Well. She has informed me she is expecting a child."

"That's wonderful." He smiled. Merlin why did he have to smile, and his eyes. They seem to twinkle even brighter when in her presence.

Minerva did her best to ignore him during the rest of breakfast then quickly making her way to her classroom. She did have quite a bit of work to do after all. School was to start again in just a week, and she had some changes she wanted to make to her curriculum.

"Minnie." She had only begun to put a dent in the work she had planned for the day and he had to come to see her. He just had to make it even harder than it already was. Why did he call her by her nick name-why?

"I'm rather busy Albus." She responded, refusing to look up from her parchment.

He laughed. "As always, however I was hoping to convince you to take a walk around the lake with me. It is a beautiful day after all."

"I really shouldn't."

Minerva body melted as his fingers gently brushed her cheek. She looked up into his bright blue eyes, he was looking lovingly down at her.

"Minnie, why are you fighting this."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." She forced herself to look back down at the parchment on her desk. She heard him let out a long sigh.

"What are you afraid of?" He asked her.

"I am not afraid Albus. I am busy."

Albus shook his head at her stubbornness. "Very well Minerva. I will leave you be."

She knew her rejection was hurting him, and she would never wish to cause him such grief, but it was for the best.

The weeks went by and another term began. Minerva continued to ignore Albus, and Albus tried to pretend it did not bother him. It was hard however, to ignore the woman he loved. That he had loved since they were children together.

They were best friends since their first year at Hogwarts, however as the pretty green-eyed girl grew into a beautiful young woman, Albus soon found himself having feelings of more than friendship for the Scottish girl. He had considered asking to court her, but at the time his life was complicated and so he put it aside. After they graduated he found himself taking care of his brother and younger sister, and again his feelings were put aside.

Minerva returned to Scotland where she interned with one of the most renowned transfiguration masters of the century. She then taught her trade at Edinburgh Magical Academy for over ten year before she decided to take the position at Hogwarts.

At the age of 31, the youngest headmaster in Hogwarts history, no longer desired to be without her, however she continued to thwart his advances. Despite this, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore has never given up easily, and he was not about to start now.

It was a Saturday evening in late October and Albus had sent Minerva a note stating there was an emergency staff meeting in his office. This was a lie. Dressed in his best robes, a rose in hand he waited for his transfiguration professor to walk through the door. He had the lights dimmed and soft music playing in the back ground, he was going to win over the stubborn Gryffindor if it was the last thing he did.

Minerva hastily made her way through the castle in fear she was late. The note did not say what time the meeting was just that it was urgent. Reaching the Gargoyles she said the password. "Love Dove's" She though it a little odd in that his passwords usually revolved around sweets. She quickly ascended the stair case and pushed open the large double doors that lead into his office.

Her mouth dropped as her eyes beheld a grinning headmaster, a single red rose in hand.

"Good evening Minnie." He continued to grin as he made her way to her.

"Albus." She said almost in a whisper, her eyes wide with shock.

"For you." He handed her the rose. She slowly raised her hand and took it. "Minerva." He said taking her free hand. "I am not sure why you are reluctant to allow me into your life, but I decided to make one final attempt." He paused for a moment as his twinkling blue eyes captured her bright green. "I love you Minnie. I have since I was a teenager. Why it took me this long to act on my feelings I am really not sure, but I am sure that I desire to have you in my life as more than a friend and colleague".

"Albus, you-you shouldn't have done-

"Why?" He asked still holding her hand in his.

"I-I…because we…it is just not…oh Merlin I don't know."

Albus leaned in and softly kissed her lips. "I love you Minerva McGonagall. Please, let me in your life."

An in an instant Minerva felt her resolve break down and she collapsed into his arms. "Oh, Albus." She whispered in his ear.

"Minerva." He whispered back before placing a soft kiss on her perfect lips. "I love you so, so much."

Minerva looked up into his twinkling blue eyes, a smile quickly formed on the Scottish woman's mouth. "I love you, too."

The brilliant wizard wrapped his arms gently around his witch, Minerva placing her head softly on his chest. "Will you be with me forever?" He asked running his fingers through her long, dark hair.

Minerva slowly pulled from Albus, a look of confusion and hope lingering in her bright green eyes. "Albus, did…did you just propose."

Without another word the headmaster of Hogwarts School bent down on one knee, taking Minerva's left hand in both of his. "I have loved you since I was fourteen years old, between then and now I have thought of no other woman but you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Minnie simply because I don't believe I could ever truly be a whole man without you. Please, become my wife."

Tears of joy filled the witch's eyes, a broad smile filling her surprised yet euphoric face. She had denied her feelings for so long, suppressing her love and desire and now, as she stood in the center of the headmasters office, gazing deep into the eyes of the wizard she loves arms, she could truly see how foolish she had been. But a fool no longer she would be.

"Oh, Albus. Yes, yes, I'll marry you!"

Albus Dumbledore pulled his fiancé into a passionate kiss and they stayed that way for a rather long period, celebrating their love.

_Fin_


End file.
